Oostaskow! (3015 TV series)
Oostaskow! is an American television children's game show that premiered in April 17, 3015 for Sintopia Channel. It is hosted by Darwin Sircrest and co-hosted by Carolina Joyce and is a revival game show to the 2027 game show of the same name on the old kids TV channel Sintopia. The game show is held at New England Entertainment Studios in Hollywood, Sintopia. In this game show, 10 teams of 2 individuals battle in ten stages called "territories" in a country called "Oostaskow!" and must answer multiple trivia questions depending on a territory they are currently in and how many teams left in the game. The team that gets the most amount of points (followed by other teams) wins and gets to "enter the next territory" while one team who has the least amount of points are out of the game and must "leave the territory" or "must leave Oostaskow!". Premise In this game show, 20 contestants in 10 teams of 2 battle in ten stages which they call them "territories" in a country called "Oostaskow!". Between each territories, contestants answer multiple (1 to 10) trivia questions depending on a territory they're in and how many teams left in the game. The team that gets the most amount of points, followed by nine other teams wins and gets to "enter the next territory". One team that gets the least amount of points are out of the game and must "leave the territories" or "must leave Oostaskow!". Win or lose, contestants gets a grand prize. Each territories have names that begins with letters that appears in the word "OOSTASKOW", with the exception of the 10th and final territory which has an exclamation point (!). The 9 territories with starting letters are Ooaclamara, Ontavio, Suntaronia, Tanterfield, Andatorica, Sowania, Kantlandy, Oddington, Windowland, and only 1 territory ending with an exclamation point is Exclamansylvania!. Each territories have different themes and obstacle courses. All 10 teams battle in the first territory of Ooaclamara, followed by 9 in Ontavio, 8 in Suntaronia, 7 in Tanterfield, 6 in Andatorica, 5 in Sowania, 4 in Kantlandy, 3 in Oddington, 2 in Windowland, and 1 winning team battle in the tenth and final territory of Exclamansylvania!. The game show 60 minutes long, with a non-commercial broadcast of 40 to 45 minutes long. Gameplay Ooaclamara (Territory 1) Marathon In Ooaclamara Territory, all ten teams (20 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Marathon". The teams race off in the track for one mile. One team gets to the finish line wins and earn a prize. Teams answer ten trivia questions that is worth 1 point. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Ooaclamara. Nine other teams earn a prize and enter the next and second territory of Ontavio. Ontavio (Territory 2) Spaceout In Ontavio Territory, nine teams (18 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Spaceout". The teams must fight their five red aliens to save their five yellow astronauts and put each of them in their spaceships. One team finish first wins and earn a prize. Teams answer nine trivia questions that is worth 5 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Ontavio. Eight other teams earn a prize and enter the next and third territory of Suntaronia. Suntaronia (Territory 3) Scrambling In Suntaronia Territory, eight teams (16 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Scrambling". The teams must unscramble their word to the correct spelling and then say their word. One team finish unscrambling first wins and earn a prize. Teams answer eight trivia questions that is worth 10 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Suntaronia. Seven other teams earn a prize and enter the next and fourth territory of Tanterfield. Tanterfield (Territory 4) Colorist In Tanterfield Territory, seven teams (14 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Colorist". The teams must fetch their paintbrush and dip them in their color. They must finish painting their entire plain white posters and paint them in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. One team finish painting the entire poster in their color wins and earn a prize. Teams answer seven trivia questions that is worth 25 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Tanterfield. Six other teams earn a prize and enter the next and fifth territory of Andatorica. Andatorica (Territory 5) Appetizer In Andatorica Territory, six teams (12 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Appetizer". The teams must feed their customers at their tables with different types of foods and drinks as fast as they can in 60 seconds. One team finished waiting tables and feeding customers in 60 seconds wins and earn a prize. Teams answer six trivia questions that is worth 50 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Andatorica. Five other teams earn a prize and enter the next and sixth territory of Sowania. Sowania (Territory 6) Calculator In Sowania Territory, five teams (10 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Calculator". The teams must figure out large additions, subtractions, multiplications, and divisions in 120 seconds. One team gets the most calculations correct in 120 seconds wins and earn a prize. Teams answer five trivia questions that is worth 100 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Sowania. Four other teams earn a prize and enter the next and seventh territory of Kantlandy. Kantlandy (Territory 7) Halloway In Kantlandy Territory, four teams (8 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Halloway". The teams must get through all 16 doors through a haunted hallway. One team gets to the end of the hallway called "the terminus" wins and earn a prize. Teams answer four trivia questions that is worth 125 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Kantlandy. Three other teams earn a prize and enter the next and eighth territory of Oddington. Oddington (Territory 8) Mazedaze In Oddington Territory, three teams (6 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Mazedaze". The teams must find the way to get to the end of the maze. One team gets to the end of the maze first wins and earn a prize. Teams answer three trivia questions that is worth 500 points. One team with the least amount of points must leave the Territory of Oddington. Two other teams earn a prize and enter the next and ninth territory of Windowland. Windowland (Territory 9) Waterwash In Windowland Territory, two teams (4 contestants) battle in the obstacle course called "The Waterwash". The teams must spray soap and water with their hose and clean the their dirty windows to remove the stains. One team finish cleaning first wins and earn a prize. Classwood (Bonus Capital) Memorizer Instead of answering trivia questions, two teams enter the bonus capital of Oostaskow! called Classwood, located between the territories of Windowland and Exclamansylvania. Also called "The Memorizer", two teams must match all pairs of 36 cards in 60 seconds, which is worth 625 points. One team gets the least amount of cards matched, as well as the least amount of points must leave Classwood, as well as leave the Territory of Windowland. One team gets the most amount of cards matched as well as the most amount of points wins, earn a prize, enter the next, tenth and final territory of Exclamansylvania!, and be described as the "Champion of Oostaskow!". Exclamansylvania! (Territory 10: The Final Territory) Randomizer In Exclamansylvania! Territory, one team of 2 contestants battle in the huge obstacle course called "The Randomizer". They must pass all six obstacle courses in 125 seconds that includes "Climbing the Wall", "The Giant Bowling Balls", "Enter the Password", "The Bridge of Doom", "The Darkest Tunnel", and "Down the Stairs". Passing each obstacle courses are worth 1,000 points. If they passed all six obstacle courses, they win all five grand prizes and they win a trip or a vacation and they'll be described as the "Hero of Oostaskow!". If they didn't pass all six obstacle courses, they just win a number of prizes that the obstacles they passed gives them. Teams Each 10 teams have 2 contestants, and they will be described as by letter, Team A, Team B, Team C, Team D, Team E, Team F, Team G, Team H, Team I, and Team J. All 10 teams are active in Ooaclamara Territory. One team letter who has the least amount of points are randomly out of the game or must "leave the territory" meaning for example, if Team C has the least amount of points must leave the territory. Episode list : Main article: List of Oostaskow! (3015 TV series) episodes Production Oostaskow! was announced on Sintopia Channel on March 11, 3015 during the Sintopia Choice Awards, followed by other television channels including Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, and HQZ. On April 1, 3015, the game show's host Darwin Sircrest, and co-host Carolina Joyce were announced on television. On April 17, 3015, the game show premiered on Sintopia Channel at 20:00 EDT (08:00 PM), with the first episode gaining 10.4 million views and 50.5 million in the first week of five days and five episodes in release. Five other episodes released in week two gained 70 million views total. On May 5, 3015, Oostaskow! is renewed for season 2. The first season consists of 30 episodes and the last episode premiered on May 26, 3015. Sintopia Channel announced that the second season of Oostaskow! will premiere on July 10, 3015, and will have 30 episodes, with the finale being a one-hour special.Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3015 American television series debuts Category:3010s American game shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:American children's game shows Category:American television series revived after cancellation Category:English-language television programs Category:Sintopia Channel game shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Oostaskow! Category:3015 American television series